


Reaper and Angel

by YuiUltima



Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [4]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne curses a lot, F/F, F/M, Idk tis is really random, Life and Death are dating but don't show it, Marcanne!, Marcy is a Cinnanom roll, Mild Blood, My god this series finally has a new story, Sasha appears in this but isn't a main character, Teen and up audiences because of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: Anne, the grim reaper and Marcy, an Angel of life. They both have their own views on Life and Death, this is the story of how the two of them grow closer and begin to understand each other as well as they come to their own understanding of Life and Death
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Reaper and Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This series finally has a fourth story! 
> 
> So I do apologize if you have been waiting for me to post a new story of Marcy/Anne, I've been busy with all of my other stories. But anyway, even though this story has elements of Life and Death, it isn't that serious at least not the way some of you probably think it is.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy this story. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day.

Human's thoughts on life and death were simple. Life is good and Death is bad, or for some humans, death was good while life was bad. It's a cycle that never seemed to change, no matter what generation or age, it was always that simple.

But, it was confusing.

At least to Anne it was.

Ever since her death, and... revival? was that the right word, most likely not. But ever since she died she didn't see which side was right, when she saw new souls born they would cry and as they grew up they would live their lives as they saw it. But when they died, they would cry, they would beg god to give them another chance and then they would start saying sorry for whatever sin they did. But that didn't matter, they still die. And the ones who want to die? they die, some live but in the end they die

Everyone dies, it's inevitable. 

That's just the cycle.

But what always confused her was the way they begged. For a second chance, to make everything right. It all seemed hopeless to Anne, After all, once you have your one chance of life that should be it. No second chances, no new life, no nothing, there was only death.

But they still did it. They still begged, they still wanted a second chance, they still wanted a new life.

Anne hated that.

Then again it wasn’t her place to do, since she was the one reaping their lives. 

That’s Right

Anne Bonchuy, was the grim reaper.

* * *

  
  


People always confused her for death. They didn’t know what dying would be like, so instead they would create something that represented death and so they created the Grim Reaper.

A skeletal figure, who was shrouded in a dark, hooded robe and carrying a scythe to “reap” human souls. The Grim Reaper was the thing that represented Death, it was the only thing humans could consider as ‘Death’ the grim reaper was the person, the thing that would come to reap their souls, to kill them when it was their time and take them to whatever came after.

Humans were idiots to think so.

Because what they don’t know is that Death is its own being.

Death leans over everybody's shoulders, staring at them, watching. Waiting. Because Death doesn’t care if you were good or bad, all it wants is for you to be in its clutches, to cry, to _beg_ , It finds that satisfying.

Death had multiple reapers in the past, but they were all failures. They didn’t understand what Life and Death _meant_. And now it was just Anne, she was being tested by Death itself, to see if she was worthy of taking its place and become the new death

A part of Anne was angry, furious, that death wanted her to be the _new_ Death. But a part of her held _pride_ in knowing that Death had chosen her of all people. And then there was the part that just didn’t care about any of that, that simply waited for the day Death got tired of her and finally decided to finish what should have happened all those years ago. To finally, truly, kill her.

**“More souls are calling us”**

Oh.

Anne sighed and stood up, she opened a portal of darkness “Another day, another handful of souls to collect”

**0Oo**

It wasn't that Anne hated collecting souls. 

But what she _did_ hate was the part where they would see her. Where their eyes would widen at the realization of what was happening, when they finally saw Death and it’s reaper. They would start crying, begging _her_ instead of death to not do this, to give them another chance, to spare them.

She never did

One thing Anne did enjoy while collecting souls was the chance to explore the human world, the world that used to be her home. 

She would sometimes stop, to the annoyance of Death of course, and stare at the water of a river. She would sometimes lay on the grass, Death sometimes joined her, and stared at the sky. Death would rarely scold her, it would rarely tell her to stand up and do her job. Anne appreciated that.

**“You seem quiet today”**

Anne sighed

“I’m always quiet” 

**“Not like this. Is something wrong, my little reaper?”**

“I’m not that little” she mumbled

 **“You died at sixteen, and you're still sixteen as a Reaper. That’s young if you asked me”** she rolled her eyes at that and looked over her shoulder “Well, Excuse me if I don’t pay attention to my age of death.”

She looked away “Do I need to remind you how many years it’s been since I died?”

**“120 Years”**

“Exactly” she sighed “Speaking of which” she stared at the sky “It’s still early. Mind telling me why I’m doing my job this early?”

Death tilted its head **“You don’t like it? I thought you would appreciate being in the human world”**

“Oh I do. I’m just wondering what your planning”

Death was never this nice, especially when it came to her. He wasn’t cruel but he certainly wasn’t nice. It was suspicious, but she might as well play along with it.

**“Hm. I have no idea what you mean, Why would I, Death, ever think to trick you?”**

Anne’s eye twitched

She shook her head “Whatever. Just tell me how many souls I have to collect.”

**“From what I sense. Over a thousand”**

Anne stopped walking, she looked at it “Have I ever told you I hate you?”

**“Many times”**

“Well I hate you even more now”

**“I love you too”**

Anne rolled her eyes and made a portal to one of the many souls she needed to connect. All the while she was groaning inside.

She really hated mornings

Anne breathed out.

The day had been long. And it was now night time. The number of souls she collected ended up being exactly four thousand and thirty five. How and why did so many people die in a day?

She looked at Death

“How many souls are left?”

**“One”**

Anne blinked “Only one?” she smiled “Huh, I thought it would take longer than that” **“You sound cocky”** Anne smirked “Would you be mad if I was?” **“No. Even I’m impressed with how many souls you can collect in a single day''** “I’m guessing this was another one of your tests?”

**“Perhaps”**

Anne frowned “I don’t know how to feel or think about that”

**“Then don’t think about it”**

“How wise of you” she sighed “Can you tell me where the soul is?” Death chuckled “What?”

**“You know where they are. So why are you asking me?”**

Anne shrugged “Does it matter?”

 **“I suppose not, I was merely curious about why you're asking me for where they are. But since you clearly aren’t going to tell me what’s wrong, then…”** Death stood from his usually leaned down form, it looked around, scanned the city before looking down at her **“They are on the rooftop of the school”**

Anne nodded “Ok” she paused “Thank you” Death simply nodded. Anne lifted her hand and smiled at the familiar weight of her scythe **“Not using a portal?”** she shrugged “What can I say?” she smiled “I guess I just missed flying”

And with that she took off to the sky, unbeknownst to the form of a person who soon flew after her.

* * *

Life for people was precious.It was their one chance to grow up, to marry someone, to have kids, to leave their legacy. But Life isn't always perfect, it throws so many things at you that stops you from achieving what you truly want.But even if you do achieve the life you wanted It will never be truly enough.

Humans are greedy. Humans are a lot of things, but Greedy is definitely something they are. Even an Angel like Marcy understands.

It was rather rude for her to think of humans like that. 

But there was no point in denying it when it was true. 

Even when humans were confronted with it, they denied it, even though they knew it was true. They still deny it. But humans create life, they destroy lives, for what _they_ want or so desperately need. 

Life is cruel.

So she didn't understand why so many people feared Death. Wasn’t death salvacion? Wasn’t it the way you could be free? 

It was all so very confusing to her.

So when Marcy, a girl who had died, became an angel. She was concerned about why she of all people was chosen by Life to be here Angel.

She had asked Life multiple times but, it never gaver an answer, it simply smiled at her. And always poke to her with it’s soothing, enchanting voice and always saying _“Because your the one i’ve been looking for”_

And Marcy would always respond “I don’t understand”

_“You will”_

Marcy doubted that.

Life was always mysterious. She would always be there when a new human was born, no matter how many were born a day, it would always be there, no matter what. When Marcy was brought back to life, Life simply stared art her and smiled saying _“Welcome back, my sweet Angel”_

After that, Life would always take her to the human world.

To the world where she once lived.

They were invincible to the other humans, which meant they could watch them without scaring them away. At first, it weirded her out, they were acting like stalkers. But then again she was dead and Life was well...Life, so it didn’t really matter when she thought about it.

Slowly. Marcy got used to the fact that she was dead. She got into the habit of leaving the realm Life lived in, she would go to the human world and follow humans around or sometimes she would be there to see new humans be born. It didn’t bother Life, in fact Life was almost happy that she was getting out, something about Marcy needing to get out? 

She wasn’t that much of a shut in was she?

...She probably was. After all she was a shut in when she was alive so why wouldn’t she be in death?

Seriously...Why did Life make her an angel of all things?

_“You seem distracted”_

Marcy yelped, she looked next to her and stared at Life “Oh. Sorry, did I miss the birth?”

Life shook her head _“No.”_ it paused _“Do you want to miss it? It seems like there's something on your mind”_

Marcy couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt when she heard the hint of worry in Life’s voice. She shook her head “Not really. But I do have a lot on my mind”

Life hummed _“Perhaps you should step out and take a breath? Perhaps it will help you”_ Marcy slowly nodded “Yeah, maybe” she turned and began to walk, but she stopped as Life said _“Make sure to return. You wouldn’t want to miss the birth of a new soul now would you?”_

She does.

But she doesn’t say that.

Instead she nods and says “Yeah, ok”

She couldn’t say no. Because she was Angel now. 

Marcy wu was Life's Angel. And there was nothing she could do to change that

**0Oo**

If there was something Marcy knew about life.

It was that Life was like a mother towards her, towards every human they watched. When a new soul is born, she would cry with a smile on her face and when they die? She would cry, with a smile filled with both grief and acceptance.

Marcy knew that Life loved every human that lived on earth, but when they die, Life accepts it. It knows that this will happen to every human, everybody lives and everybody dies.

But she wonders how Life deals with it. Seeing humans be born, grow and then die. It must be hard

“It’s not like I can understand it”

She stopped walking and stared at some flowers. She lifted one up and smiled at it, at least she was still able to interact with nonliving things.She paused and walked away from the hospital. Walking on the streets of the city she found herself in, she stared at the multiple humans who were around.

There was a child sitting on the ground. 

She sat beside them and slowly lifted her hand, she tried placing it on his head but she passed through him. She frowned and pulled her hand away, standing up and walking away from him a frown on her face.

She knew it wouldn’t work. But she still tried. Was she so desperate for human contact that she would try to talk and touch humans knowing full well that she couldn’t? She sighed, she was.

She sat on a bench and stared at the flower again. 

She twirled it around and sighed, “Still, there has to be a least _one_ person I can talk to that isn’t Life” It wasn’t that she didn’t like Life, it was the fact that Life was literally the only person she could talk to, and Life wasn’t even a person! Just a being that basically is...Life itself.

Hmm...Life was basically god. And that...bothered Marcy. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust it! It was the fact that it wasn’t human... Being the only Angel-Since the others...failed. Life’s own words, not her own- was boring, she couldn’t do anything. The only thing she could do was be there when a new soul was born.

So Boooring.

Marcy sighed and leaned back on the bench.

She gasped and stood up.

“This energy…” she looked around and opened a portal, she walked through it and stepped out onto a roughtop of a random building. She looked around and her eyes widened at the sight of a girl flying in the sky.

Apart from flying in the sky and the scythe in her hand. The girl was human, just like her!

Marcy grinned, she wasn’t alone! With that she summoned her wings and bow, taking off into the sky after the mysterious girl.

Anne landed on the rooftop.

She looked at the girl who was beginning to climb over a fence. Anne sat down and watched the girl. She could end this with a single touch, that’s all Anne needed to do, touch the girl and she would die.

But Anne decided to take her time and observe the girl. She was tall, a few inches taller than Anne. She had pale skin and Blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail, she wore a school uniform. And as Anne continued to observe her, she could see that the girl was hesitating. 

Why was she hesitating?

She had come all this way. Entering the school at night time and had now climbed the fence, standing on the edge. So why was she hesitating now?

Anne sighed and jumped down and began walking towards the girl, dragging her scythe on the ground. “One more soul, and then I’ll be done for the day” she yawned and lifted the scythe “Good, I was getting bored”

Anne raised the scythe high, ready to strike at the girl. Her eyes hardened and she attacked.But she didn’t attack the girl. Instead something bright stopped her and forced her to jump back. She turned to glare at what had stopped her. But her eyes widened at what she saw. 

It was a girl. She wore white, her skin was tan, and her hair was black as Anne’s cloak. In the girl's hand was a glowing bow.

Anne blinked, but then she glared “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“Stopping you from killing the human girl!”

Anne’s eye twitched “In case you haven’t noticed, it’s kind of my job.” she paused “What even are you?” She frowned as the girl smiled and placed a hand on her heart “I’m Marcy! Life’s angel”

What?

Anne’s eyes widened again

Life’s...Angel?

_Those existed? I knew Life existed, but it has angels? More importantly, why did this girl stop me? She must know what I am. If she doesn’t then she’s nothing but an idiot with a pair of wings_

Anne frowned “Do you know what I am?”

The angel -Marcy- frowned “You're a human, right?”

Anne burst out laughing “A human?” she wheezed “Oh- you, you really are an idiot aren’t you” she stopped laughing and lifted her head, giving Marcy a fangy grinned “The name’s Anne. And I? Am Death’s reapers. My job is to collect souls. So if you excuse me, little angel, I have to reap this girls soul”

She tried to take a step forward but frowned as Marcy shot another angel

“Don’t hurt her!” Marcy floated down and pulled her bow back “You said you were Death’s reaper” Anne slowly nodded “Then why haven’t I heard about it?”

“Perhaps your ‘precious’ Life, fooled you”

Marcy frowned “they would never lie to me!” but Anne could see she was shaking slightly, she was getting to her. Marcy shook her head “Anyway. Even if you are a Reaper, and even though it’s your job to collect souls, I want you to give me a reason”

Anne frowned “What do you mean?”

“Why do you need to get this girl's soul?”

Anne shrugged “I’m just following orders” she paused “Besides, the time has come for the girl to die. Nothing YOU or I can do about it” she spun her scythe around “Now, can I do my job or-” she pointed the blade of the scythe to Marcy “Do I have to silence you in order to do my job”

Marcy frowned, she glanced at the girl who was still standing on the edge, she looked back at Anne and summoned her wings again. She flew into the air and shot a number of arrows down.

Anne grinned and spun her scythe at an anormal speed, cutting the arrows in half. She jumped into the air and raised her scythed into the air lowering it down at Marcy, Marcy gasped and got rid of the bow and arrows, instead summoning a shield. She grunted and pushed Anne back.

Anne landed back on the roof, she glanced at Marcy and then at the girl. She smirked “I don’t need to beat you. All I have to do is touch the girl and this will be over. And I’LL win” She launched herself towards the girl. Marcy gasped and dismissed the ship, she looked around and groaned. She took a deep, and then she launched herself, but not towards the girl to save her, instead she launched herself towards the reaper. The two grunted as they collided.

Anne growled and pushed Marcy back “Just let me do my damn job!”

“No! I won’t let you kill her”

“It isn’t your job to save her!” Anne growled back “Just go back to Life and be a sweet little angel, and let this Reaper do her dirty work!”

Marcy shook her head “No.” she stood up and summoned a gold rapier “I won’t let you kill this girl. She hasn’t even gotten to experience life, you can’t just kill her because it’s your job!”

Anne rolled her eyes “I can and I WILL” she stood up and glared at her “I’ve never once met an angel, but something tells me that if I did meet others like you. I can already tell that I just wouldn’t be able to stand you”

She smiled and began to speak in a cheerful tone “ oh ‘I’m an Angel of Life! I have to protect this girl from the big bad reaper” she growled “Don’t give me any of that bullshit! Life and Death are simple to understand, but since you aren’t then let me elaborate, If you lived then you lived and then you DIE.” she stood straight “Get that through your head!”

Marcy frowned

She clenched her hands into fists. How simple minded was this reaper? It wasn’t just that! She shook her head “You're the one who’s wrong!” She dismissed her rapier “It isn’t that simple, why can’t you understand that?”

“Because I’m right and you're the ones who’s wrong” Anne couldn’t help but groan inside, they were arguing like little kids. She looked back at the girl, and she gritted her teeth as the girl climbed back into the roof. Walking past them as if they weren’t even there, theoretically they weren't, and just walked out and back into the school most likely to leave and go back home. 

**Anne growled and looked back at Marcy** _Marcy sighed in relief and stared back at Anne_

 **An Angel of Life** _A Reaper of Death_

 **A girl who stopped her from taking a soul.** _Someone who tried to take a soul_

 **She was foolish** _She was stubborn_

 **About what was true** _About what was right_

 **Anne…** _Marcy…_

 **Hated everything about her** _Was curious about her_

* * *

Death had never seen this happen. If it was going to be completely honest? He found it hilarious, An angel and a Reaper finally interacting. Death never thought he would see the day, especially since it had been a millennia since the last time he chose a reaper.

_“You seem in a rather bright mood”_

Death smiled **“It’s good to see you again”** he looked over his shoulder and did his best to give them a smile **“How have you been?”**

Life smiled _“I have been fine”_ she stood beside him and sighed _“They have finally meet”_

Death nodded **“They have”**

_“How did it go?”_

Death paused and snorted **“My reaper tried to kill her when the Angel tried to defend the girl’s soul”**

Life laughed _“That sounds familiar”_ she sighed _“Do you think they are the ones we have been looking for?”_

Death shrugged **“Who knows, they may end up like the last”**

Life frowned _“You know I’ll always protect them, right”_ she looked at Death _“And I will gladly give my life for Marcy”_

Death nodded **“I know”** he smirked **“Doesn’t mean I’ll give up on trying to kill her if she’s a failure”**

Life glared at him _“And I’ll make sure to chain you deeper into your realm”_

Death sighed and stared at his hands **“But, I do believe they are the ones we have been waiting for. The only issue is that my little reaper despises your angel. Your angel on the other is curious about my reaper”**

Life smiled _“She’s a good one”_

Death hummed **“So is mine”**

Life blinked, she glanced at him and grinned _“So this one managed to get into your rotten heart. What a surprise”_

Death rolled his eyes “Shut it”

The two stood there, death letting his hand fall to his side and grabbed Life’s hand. He smiled “I’m happy to see you again, truly” Life nodded “I am too”

“So what do we do about them? This has never happened before”

“There is nothing we can do. All we can do is stand to the side and see how everything plays out” Life pulled her hand away from his, she turned around and opened a gate to her realm “If you excuse me I have to leave now”

“Not even going to watch your Angel?”

“She can take care of herself”

Death sighed and turned away, opening his own portal “Right. hm...I hope we see each other again”

Life smiled “I do as well”

As the two walked into their own portals and disappeared into their own realms. They looked at their hands and watched as it began to glitch and slowly turn into dust. They sighed and shook their heads. The time was already running out for them.

Death sighed "I seriously hope this Reaper and this Angel are different" he let out a shaky sighed "I don't know how much longer we can handle this" It had been so long... and things were getting worse and worse.

"I REALLY hope were right about these two. Or I swear to whatever god that created us that I'll bring hell to the world and kill every single human on this earth. Cause this pain isn't worth it"


End file.
